A Thousand Years
by Vampirefan10
Summary: It's Damon and Elena's first anniversary as a couple. The cure has been found, used and the town of Mystic Falls is peaceful. Find out what happens after the cure and what surprise Damon has for Elena in A Thousand Years". (Spoiler from Stand By Me mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Here the first part of my story. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't written any stories yet since I am a new author so please be nice :)**

In the small town of Mystic Falls Virginia, Elena Gilbert wakes up ready for a new day and today happens to be a special one. Today, she is meeting her boyfriend Damon Salvatore at the Salvatore Boardinghouse where they will celebrate their first anniversary. She smiles at the thought since this is the first day in a while where everything will be normal; no crazy hybrids, possessed witches or crazy teachers trying to ruin their day. She also knew that Damon wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but he apparently had a special surprise for the two of them. It was a nice change since the past few months have been crazy searching for the cure.

After Jeremy's death, Elena turning off her humanity and burning down the Gilbert house, things have been pretty hectic and crazy. Elena went back to her high school routine where she rejoined the cheerleading squad and fed on the competition. She also didn't really care anymore and even though Damon, Stefan and Caroline tried to help her, it was no use so they just dealt with it. Later however, Damon decided to bring Elena to New York where they met up with Rebekah, Katherine and Elijah. After a few arguments and snapped necks, they all decide to make a truce to take down Silas. Elena decided that taking the cure wasn't really worth and wanted to use it on Silas and Rebekah somewhat agreed with her. After that, everyone came together and managed to defeat Silas after many struggles and sacrifices.

Elena looked in the mirror and smiled to herself remembering all the memories that happened later. After graduation, the group decided to separate and head their own way. Katherine and Elijah who ended up renewing their romance decided to travel around the world for a while but still kept their distance since she still didn't want to face Klaus. Rebekah stayed behind and continued to live her life. She visited New Orleans, Paris and even Stefan came along on her trip to Chicago. The two decided to stay together but due to her traveling and Stefan staying in Mystic Falls, it was a long distance relationship. Caroline and Stefan also eventually accepted Elena's feelings for Damon and the four remain good friends. Caroline also calls Tyler every week and has also forgiven Klaus as well. They remain friends although he does still flirt with her. Klaus also sometimes travels with his sister and has renewed his friendship with Stefan and even start one with Elena. Matt and April are currently dating and are attending Whitmore College. Bonnie decides to work on her magic with the help of her mom and even her cousin Lucy.

Elena takes a deep breath remembering all of her friends and looks at the picture she has of her and Damon. After Elena turned her humanity back on, the two of them resumed their relationship and are closer than ever. She is still a vampire, but it's fine since it means she can spent an eternity with Damon. He has also finally accepted that Elena loves him and she is now preparing for their one year anniversary together where she walks to her closet to find out what to wear...

**AN/ Did you like it? The next part talks about what happens on their special day. Also my future story "A Complicated Situation" will describe more of what Elena was like with her humanity turned off and explores her friendship with two original brothers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. Here is the next part of this story. This is really a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Also thanks too everyone who viewed, followed and added the story to their favourite's list. I really appreciate it! **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries but if I did then Damon and Elena would be a happy couple with no obstacles. :)**

Damon Salvatore stared at the clock in his room; 5:20PM. He was supposed to pick up Elena for their date in ten minutes. Damon looks in the mirror double checking his appearance. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, black pants, shoes and a tie. Since it was a special day, he decided to dress up nice for the occasion plus it would make him look more like an eternal stud. Damon smirks at the last thought and thinks to himself how he finally got the girl he loves to be with him instead of Stefan. Last time he was in a relationship this long was with Katherine who preferred Saint Stefan over him. Damon shudders at the thought happy that those days are over since he doesn't really like sharing with his brother no matter who the woman is. However, lately Stefan has changed and accepted their relationship and has convinced Caroline or Vampire Barbie too. This is all because of their relationships with Klaus and Barbie Klaus (or Rebekah).

Damon snaps out of this thoughts and pulls the rectangular box out of his pocket. Inside is a heart shaped necklace that has lapis lazuli inside it. He picked it out as soon as he saw it in the store since she doesn't have the vervain necklace anymore and it's good to have in case she loses her ring. Damon then puts the box back in his pocket and looks at the time again: ; 6:00PM, time to pick up Elena at Caroline's house. Although the two of them share a room at the Boardinghouse, Elena had to go do an errand and then stopped at Caroline's house to make it feel more like a "date". Damon shakes his head at the thought wondering why women have to be so picky with dates. He then grabs his black leather jacket, opens the door and heads outside to his Camaro..

**AN: Well what did you think? I posted photos of the necklace and Damon's outfit on my profile so check it out! **

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Two chapters in one day! I already finished the next two so I wanted to post them when I got the chance too. I was going to post this earlier but I was busy throughout the day. Also, Elena lives in the boardinghouse, but had to go somewhere so Damon has to pick her up. Don't forget to review! **

5:30PM  
Caroline Forbes's House

Elena looked over her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a long red dress with black shoes that she borrowed from Caroline. Also, she was wearing hoop earrings and her hair was slightly wavy. (Outfit in Gallery) After picking up Damon's gift earlier, Elena called Caroline and asked if she could get ready at her house which she agreed too. Elena thought that since it was a special day, Damon could pick her up somewhere else to make it feel more like date. She smiled at the thought since they really needed a break from all the supernatural drama that has been happening over the past few months.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Elena ran to get her purse, put on her shoes and opened the door. On the other side was Damon who had a genuine smile on his face after seeing her open the door. She gave him a smile in return and then the couple walked hand in hand to Damon's Camaro. When they got in the car, Elena asked "Where are we going for dinner tonight?" She was very curious since there weren't many restaurants in Mystic Falls. Damon just looked at her, "Well since its a special night for the two of us, I compelled the owner of the Mystic Grill to let us have the entire restaurant opened for just the two of us". Elena looked a little shocked since she didn't expect Damon to do that and she almost everyone there was on vervain. However, when she asked him how he managed to do it, he just did his famous smirk at her that she secretly loved in response.

Eventually, the couple arrived at the grill and they got the best seats in the restaurant according to Damon which were located in the centre. When they sat down, Elena used to the time to look at the view of the restaurant. There were candles/flowers everywhere and even tables were moved to side to create a dance floor in the middle, with a CD player sitting by the stage. Elena was shocked but also touched that Damon put in all the effort to make their night special especially since he already told her he wasn't the most romantic person. Damon then arrived back with two menus in his hand and gave one to her. Elena then took advantage of the moment to ask him a question, "Damon, the Grill looks amazing. How did you manage to do this all"? Damon put down the menu he was looking at earlier, "Well, I know you and your friends loved coming here and I wanted to make it look nice. So I got Blondie and Witchy to help me get all the decorations and we finished it all last night", he responded smiling but also concerned after seeing that Elena had tears in her eyes. Elena saw the look in his eyes and said "I'm not crying because I am upset; I'm just touched that you did all of this for me and that you got Caroline and Bonnie to help too". Damon smiles at her, "Well they don't exactly hate me anymore and I am glad that you like it". Elena smiles and then looks at her menu. She eventually decides to have the chicken parmasean which Damon agrees with. He then takes the menus and heads to the kitchen. While he is cooking, Elena watches him while he cooks and notices that he adds some extra spices to the food to make it taste better; unlike Stefan who just follows the recipe all the time which makes the food plain. "Are you enjoying watching me cook Miss Gilbert", Damon's voice says bringing Elena out of her thoughts. "Well yes as a matter of fact I am enjoying watching you Mister Salvatore since it's pretty lonely when you're not here", she reponds in a teasing voice which makes Damon laugh to himself.

Thirty minutes later, Damon finishes their meal and brings out for his lady. "Here is the dinner you requested milady". Elena says thank you and then gasps at her meal. On the plate is some chicken Parmesean with some pasta on the side. She also notes that he gave each of them a glass of blood since they are also vampires as well. Damon then sits down in his seat and they start eating their meal. As soon as Elena tastes the first bite, her mouth starts watering, "Mmm, this the best chicken parmesean I've ever had in my life! Damon, how did you learn to cook something so good?" Damon smiles at her comment, "Well being a vampire for 146 years has given me tons of experience and I did work in a restaurant in the 1960's. Plus, I also had to take care of Stefan since our father was too busy to take care of us most of the time". Elena smiles but is also surprised since Damon didn't really open about his past, especially his human one.

After finishing their dinner, Damon took their plates back to kitchen, sat back down and brought the rectangular box outside of his pocket. "I think it's time we exchange gifts now" he said and Elena nods her head. She then takes out a tall bottle with a red bow on it. "I picked up your gift today so hope you like it" she says and Damon takes the bow of the bottle. He then smirks after seeing that Elena gave him a bottle of bourbon. Elena sees his expression; "I know how much you love drinking bourbon so I decided to get you a bottle. Plus you are getting your real present tonight" she responds in a teasing voice. "Well then I am very much looking forward to my present tonight then" he replies in the same teasing tone while raising his eyebrows at the same time, but then leans forward to kiss her on the lips which she lovingly returns. After they break apart, Elena opens her gift and makes a big gasping voice after seeing the heart-shaped necklace. Damon then takes her hand, "I know I am not the most romantic person in the world, but this necklace used to belong to my mother. She told me to give it to the love of my life and I knew it was you when you stayed with me when I was dying from the werewolf bite. It's full of Lapis Lazuli so you can use it as a daylight necklace to replace your old one..." Damon doesn't get the chance to finish since Elena kisses him passionately on the lips while tears are running down her cheeks. She then pulls away and opens the necklace where she sees the words "ti amo con tutto il cuore" inside it. Elena then looks at the Damon with a confused look on her face and he explains "it's Italian for "I love you with all my heart" since my family was originally from Italy". Elena then looks at Damon with tears in her eyes, "Damon, this is the best gift I could ever recieve. I know your mother was probably a wonderful woman and I will cherish this forever". She then turns around and Damon puts the necklace around her neck. She then kisses him again and says "thank you very much for the date Damon. It's one of the greatest nights of my life". Damon smiles at her, "I am glad that you are enjoying yourself, but the night isn't over yet". He then heads over to the CD player...

**AN: Cliffhanger! **

**I know they suck but it has to happen, plus it will keep you guys hooked! I promise that the final part will be updated soon so you won't have to wait too long. Until then leave your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey here is the final part of the story. I know that authors don't usually post three chapters a day but I already wrote the entire thing so I decided to post it now. Enjoy... **

**PS: The Vampire Diaries is back on tonight! I can't wait to see the new badass Elena :D**

Elena was a little confused when Damon went over to the cd player, but a smile came to her face when music started playing in the background. Damon then came over to Elena, stretched out his hand and said, "Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert"? Elena smiled, "I would love too Mr Salvatore". She then took his hand and he led her to the centre of the restaurant. The couple then began to slow dance and Elena smiled after realizing that the song that was playing was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

_ Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
but watching you stand alone  
All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow  
One step closer _

As the song continued on, Elena found memories coming to her head. She remembered Damon promising never to leave her,how she was afraid what everyone would think of her having feelings for him and how her doubts went away over time. She knew then that he picked the song because it described their relationship.

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

When the music finally died down, Damon brought Elena closer for a passionate kiss and she kissed him back. This reminded her of the night when they first became a couple on the night of the miss mystic falls pageant. Damon then pulled away, whispered in Elena's ear, "Let's get out of here" and then they headed outside.

The couple soon arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse where Damon then picked up Elena bridal style all the way up to the bedroom. They soon take their clothes off and climb into bed. Elena they says "This was the best night of my life". Damon smiles, "I am glad you enjoyed it and got to see how much I love you". She then whispers I love you too. They then share a sweet kiss and fall asleep.

Damon and Elena may not be the perfect couple. They have their ups and downs and their daily fights, but they always find their way back to each other. Their love is passionate, unconditional and will last for all of eternity.

**An: The End! Well what did you think? I want to thank everyone who read this story and I hope you will read future ones. Before I finish, I have three important announcements. **

**First, my other story "An Unexpected Miracle" will be updated sometime next week possibly on Sunday. It will be a lot longer than this story since I planned it out. **

**Second: The March break is almost over so updates might not come as often so just something to keep in mind. **

**Finally, I created my own website for supernatural creatures where I post reviews, articles and some fanfiction ideas. Feel free to check it out. The website address is located on my profile.**

**Thanks again and review one last time if you like too! **


End file.
